20 Things
by LaPaige
Summary: Lists of 20 Things each member of Camp Rock is not allowed to do.
1. Caitlyn

**Hey everyone! So I haven't posted anything in a while and I read an iCarly fic today by **ShatteredDiamonds** called **'20 Things iCarly Cast Members Can't Do' **(go check it out after reading this!) and PMed her asking if I could do a Camp Rock take and she agreed. So here you have it! I hope you enjoy reading it because it was so fun coming up with wacky ideas for Caitlyn to do!**

* * *

**20 Things Caitlyn Geller is ****not**** allowed to do:**

**I, Caitlyn Geller, agree to not do any of the following, and if I do I agree to accept punishment in the form of payback from every person involved.**

1. Replace Shane's shampoo, conditioner or any other hair product with hair dye or something that will cause him to have a panic attack and/or a heart attack.

2. Put a hedgehog in Nate's hair while he's sleeping.

3. Ask Shane when he and Mitchie are going to 'get their grove on'.

4. Tell Jason I am going to make him a birdhouse and instead give him a rubber duck and pretend it's the latest technology in birdhouse making.

5. Write a love letter to Tess proclaiming love for her and sign it '_Love, Nate Gray'_.

6. Write a love letter to Nate proclaiming love for him and sign it '_Love, Tess Tyler'._

7. Tell Mitchie that Shane is waiting for her by the lake so that when she goes I can eat her breakfast muffin.

8. Buy a pet spider and name him 'Shane' and then explain to Shane that the spider is "creepy – just like you!"

9. Run around Camp shouting about free pancakes and then laugh when everyone believes me.

10. Ask Ella why her face is bright orange even though it's not.

11. Announce that the new Camp song is 'Get Freaky With It'.

12. Announce that the new Camp song is 'It's Getting Hot in Here' and then proceed to fake a strip tease.

13. I am not Darth Vader and telling everyone I meet 'I am your father' is not a good way to make new friends.

14. Get very, very drunk and end up proclaiming my love for everyone that walks within ten feet of me.

15. Shane Gray is not 'in denial about his sexuality'.

16. Nor has he ever been – or ever will be.

17. I cannot sell used tissues of Nate's on eBay – especially for over $50, because there are girls that will buy them, no matter how high the price.

18. I do not have voices in my head.

19. And they do not tell me to burn things.

20. Especially Shane's hair.

* * *

**I've left this story incomplete for now – so if you guys want me to do some more for Caitlyn and/or for a different character, please say so! Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Shane

**_Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages – I haven't dropped off the end of the Earth, promise! I hope this makes up for it! :D_**

**--**

**20 Things Shane Gray is ****not**** allowed to do:**

**I, Shane Gray, agree to not do any of the following, and if I do I agree to accept punishment in the form of payback from every person involved.**

**1.** I am not allowed to steal Caitlyn's clothes when she is in the shower, film it and put it on the internet under a fake name.

**2.** I am not allowed to cut off Jason's guitar strings when he annoys me.

**3.** I am not allowed to tell Jason that he was adopted because he will believe me.

**4.** I am not allowed to give Nate's cell phone number to every girl at Camp.

**5. **I am not allowed to phone up Miley Cyrus, pretend to be Nate and ask to get back together with her.

**6. **Selena Gomez (or any other Disney Star) is not my home girl and I am not allowed to refer to her as such in interviews or any other type of publicity event.

**7. **I am not allowed to tell Mitchie I was in an episode of House when I was younger so she spends a week looking at every episode to find me when I never was on the show in first place.

**8.** Caitlyn does not want my babies, and it is inappropriate to broadcast that she does to everyone while eating breakfast or at any other time.

**9. **I am not allowed to swap Ella's lip-gloss with pink sharpie because she won't notice and will apply the sharpie to her lips.

**10. **I am not allowed to turn off Tess' microphone during any of her performances and make it sound like she is singing 'It's Getting Hot in Here' because she will not like it, not matter how much it amuses both me and 99.9% of the other campers.

**11.** I am not allowed to kiss Mitchie after eating garlic because she does not like it.

**12.** I am not allowed to 'accidently' place Caitlyn's bras all over Camp.

**13. **I am not allowed to buy Mitchie condoms for her birthday, (especially when she opens the present in front of her mother) and then wink at her when she realizes what they are.

**14. **Jason is not clinically insane, and I am not allowed to ask if anyone knows any good 'special hospitals' for him.

**15.** I am not allowed to wink at TV presenters, especially when we are live on air.

**16. **I am not allowed to scream "TIGHT PANTS ARE THE NEXT GENERATION" at a live awards show because I am the only one that finds it funny.

**17.** I am not allowed to phone Caitlyn's parents and say that their daughter is pregnant because they will believe me.

**1****8.** I am not allowed to put cream on Nate's face while he is sleeping and then take multiple pictures and hand them out to everyone the next day.

**19. **Uncle Brown is not German, French or Spanish and his accent is not fake.

**20.** I am not allowed to say that I am the favoured son.

**--**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise to update quicker next time! Please review (:**


	3. Mitchie

**20 Things Mitchie Torres is ****not**** allowed to do:**

**I, Mitchie Torres, agree to not do any of the following, and if I do I agree to accept punishment in the form of payback from every person involved.**

**1.** I am not allowed to tell Shane about Nate's plan to push him in the lake because Shane deserves it after being a jerk.

2. Tess and Jason will never make a good pairing and I am not allowed to voice my opinion of their wedding to anyone.

**3.** Especially Tess and Jason themselves.

**4.** Send Caitlyn flowers and say they are from Nate so she'll finally admit she likes him.

**5.** Hide Shane's Michael Jackson CD and replace it with a Taylor Swift one.

**6. **Prank call Miley Cyrus with Shane and Caitlyn.

**7.** Let Shane play with his little brother's chemistry set.

**8. **Especially when the chemistry set has chemicals in it.

**9. **Sing Oasis songs incredibly loudly to wake Shane up.

**10.** Throw Shane's straighteners in the lake.

**11. **Go near Nate's drum kit because I cannot play and Nate will attack me.

**12.** Admit to liking the Backstreet Boys.

**13. **Say that Shane should be in a Disney Movie because he will not appreciate it.

**14****. **Compare Nate with Nick Jonas.

**15.** Compare Shane with Joe Jonas and casually mention that Joe has better hair.

**16. **Get Connect Three to sing happy birthday to my little sister because she will faint.

**17. **Let Jason watch Titanic on the tour bus because he'll start crying and won't stop.

**18.** Tell Caitlyn that Shane has challenged her to a dance battle.

**19. **Laugh when Shane is forced into the dance battle and loses badly.

**20. **Put pictures up of said dance battle online and not tell Shane so when he next logs on he'll see pictures of himself losing to Caitlyn.


	4. Nate

**Thank you to Marisa, who is AWESOME and you should all go and check out her fics right after you finish reading this chapter. She helped with numbers 15 & 16 (:**

**---**

**20 Things Nate Gray is ****not**** allowed to do:**

**I, Nate Gray, agree to not do any of the following, and if I do I agree to accept punishment in the form of payback from every person involved.**

**1. **Put pepper in Shane's drink when he isn't looking.

**2. **'Make' Jason a birdhouse that suspiciously says 'made in China' at the bottom.

**3. **Hide Shane's tambourine before a concert so he has a panic attack because he's 'empty without his tambourine'.

**4.** Laugh when Jason tries to do a cartwheel but falls into the lake by accident.

**5. **Tell Caitlyn that her new tights make her look like a pelican.

**6. **Put up images online of Jason and Shane crying over 'A Walk to Remember'.

**7. **Only answer to people when they call me 'God' and act as if I don't know who 'Nate Black' is.

**8. **Walk around acting depressed and when someone asks why say 'the voices in my head are sad'.

**9. **Run away screaming when Caitlyn approaches with hair straighteners because it will hurt her feelings.

**10. **Sneak into the kitchen and steal all of Connie's cookies.

**11. **Throw Tess' entire make up bag(s) in the lake and frame Mitchie and Caitlyn.

**12. **Make a gossip website about Shane with incredibly rude (and inappropriate) facts on.

**13. **Paint Shane's private limo neon pink.

**14. **Set Jason's ringtone to 'Like a Virgin'.

**15. **Straighten my fringe and say I'm going for the 'emo look'.

**16. **Ask Caitlyn if she wants to play Spin the Bottle and then laugh when she blushes.

**17. **Ask Shane if instead of singing 'Play My Music' we can replace it with 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake.

**18. **Tell him that singing anything from the 'Spice Girls' or the 'Pussycat Dolls' is okay too.

**19. **Steal Mitchie's diary and write my own entries pretending to be her ("Shane is my prince charming!") and leave it in a place Shane will find it.

**20. **Adopt a gorilla for a zoo programme and name it Shane, then give it to Shane for Christmas.


	5. Tess

**I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated this is ages. I hope this makes up for it. And yes, Tess is ****VERY AU**** in this - though it made me laugh to imagine her doing these things.**

**---**

**20 Things Tess Tyler is ****not**** allowed to do:**

**I, Tess Tyler, agree to not do any of the following, and if I do I agree to accept punishment in the form of payback from every person involved.**

1. Tell Jason that my dad does not exist and in fact I was beamed down by aliens.

2. Perform my (now (in)famous) "Barbie Girl Dance" at any Jam.

3. "International Talk like a Pirate Day" is not to be celebrated at Camp, nor has it ever been.

4. Camp Rock does not have a mascot. If it did, it would not be a weasel, tapeworm, malaria parasite, Portuguese man-of-war, slime mould, or dung beetle.

5. Consult my Magic-8 ball every time I have to answer a question.

6. I will not leave shampoo on Brown's desk with instructions on how to wash his hair.

7. Sander is not my "brotha from anotha motha." I do not have a brother. I must remember that.

8. Barron is not my "sista from anotha mista." I must remember that he is not a girl.

9. Shout "EVERYBODY GET ON THE FLOOR!" is not a good thing to shout in the middle of breakfast. People _will_ get on the floor. Some people will take me seriously and scream in fear of an attack of some sort.

10. I am not allowed to tell the eleven/twelve year olds that there is a party by the lake.

11. Especially when there isn't a party going on.

12. I am not 'bringing sexy back', nor should I sing this very loudly.

13. Shane does not like to be told to 'go to his happy place'.

14. I am not allowed to encourage people to diet. It only makes them cry.

15. I do not belong to a cult, nor have I ever done.

16. Shane and/or Nate and/or Mitchie do not belong to said cult.

17. "Yo Mamma" is not a good answer to any question.

18. Darth Vader is not my dad, and neither is Voldemort.

19. I am not allowed to speak in chat speak. Brown does not know what 'lol', 'wtf' or 'brb' means.

20. My mum is not Cruella Deville, and she has never eaten Dalmatian puppies.


	6. Jason

**20 Things Jason Gray is ****not**** allowed to do:**

**I, Jason Gray, agree to not do any of the following, and if I do I agree to accept punishment in the form of payback from every person involved.**

**1. **I am not allowed to blackmail Shane to stand in a field for three hours. Especially if the blackmail involves Shane's 'Hannah Montana' days.

**2. **Watch 'Titanic' or 'A Walk to Remember' on the tour bus, because I will not stop crying.

**3. **Follow Nate around with a notebook and record everything he does because 'he is an alien intent on taking over the world'.

**4. **Believe Tess when she says that I am adopted.

**5. **Let Caitlyn paint my nails. Especially five minutes before going on stage.

**6. **Steal Nate's diary.

**7. **Give Caitlyn Nate's diary after letting Shane write bad emotional poetry and spilling drops of water to make it look like tears.

**8. **'California Gurls' is _not_ my favourite song, and I am not allowed to state this in interviews because they **will** believe me. Especially if I sing the chorus. Loudly.

**9. **I will not offer to pose nude for ANY calendar, because even though I am joking, they will not think it is a joke.

**10. **Tell Nate to 'loosen up' or 'go to his happy place'. He won't appreciate it.

**11. **It is not necessary for me to yell 'I have arrived, minions' every time I enter a room.

**12. **Getting everyone to do the Time Warp at breakfast is not funny.

**13. **I will not start food fights in the canteen.

**14. **Humming the James Bond or the Mission Impossible theme tune when I walk down corridors does not make me a spy.

**15. **If an interviewer asks me what I would like to do if I wasn't in a band I am not allowed to answer 'world domination'.

**16. **Or ask if she means I am being kicked out of the band and burst into tears.

**17. **I am not allowed to declare every Tuesday is 'hug a Tess day'.

**18. **Shane's name is not 'Joe Jonas'. Nor does he appreciate being called 'Sleeping Beauty', no matter how much his Disney collection states otherwise.

**19. **I am not allowed to introduce myself to the first years as 'Voldemort'. Nor am I allowed to point a stick at them and say 'Avada Kedavra', even if Shane tells me to.

**20. **Posting Nate's phone number online 'just because the fans asked' is not an acceptable reason for doing so.


End file.
